Rin Through the Ages
by Meryl Lee
Summary: Ever wonder what happens to Rin when she grows up? This is not a romantic story btw Sess and Rin. This is a story of how I see Rin as she grows up and dies. I wrote a semi romantic part I know I can't stand me either haha. Complete!
1. Age 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

_Summary: Rin through the ages. Unromantic. The real story of what happens as she grows older. To the age of an old woman. What will her master do?_

**Rin Through the Ages**

The pretty dark haired girl was running through the forest. It was day time and there were a lot of bright patches that were shining in between the trees. She was smiling happily. The young girl knew that her master would be coming back to where he left her really soon. She smiled brightly and could not stop herself from smiling. In her other hand she was carrying flowers that she had picked for her lord. She was just happy.

The light haired man-demon was walking with his retainer with his usual speed and grace. He appeared to be completely indifferent to the whole situation. He had come back from a gruesome battle with one of his many enemies. It was obvious that no human was needed and she would only be a hindrance. Even if he did have the life healing sword he did not want her to come to harm.

It had been about six years that he let her follow him. It was a strange thing to let a human child follow him. Ordinarily he let no one follow him but she followed him and he let her. Six years can go by really fast to a demon that had an extended life. Six years meant nothing to a demon but six years meant a huge time of growth to a little girl. She was no longer a child but still not a woman.

Rin was now twelve years old. Sesshoumaru was still ageless and appeared the same as when she first met him. The changes in the girl were very few. She was still the happy little girl that followed him and smiled for her master.

A small smile crossed the Sesshoumaru's lips. Remembering the past six years didn't seem so bad. He remembered how Rin always told him that she wasn't lonely anymore. He was with her and she was the most happiest. She may not be with her own kind and it was unusual to have humans follow demons but she didn't care. Rin had made her choice and she did not appear to regret it at all.

Sesshoumaru could hear the girl running towards where he had left her. She jumped out of the forest and smiled brightly at him. "Welcome back Sesshoumaru-sama. Welcome back Jaken-sama." Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl with his eyes and walked past her. She just continued smiling.

Jaken being the faithful servant that he was just started to berate the little girl the way that he always did. "Rin you shouldn't run off like that. What if something happened to you? You know who would get in trouble?" Jaken always claimed that he would be the one to get in trouble but the truth was he had grown to worry for the little girl. Jaken was often reminded of strength and weakness in the world of demons and even humans to a certain extent. To Jaken a little girl like Rin was nothing in both worlds of demons and humans. She was a little girl that could easily be killed. Jaken knew that his master would not approve of something like that happening. Through the years Jaken started to understand his master's actions.

The reason that Sesshoumaru let her stay with him was because he brought her back to life. In a way her life belonged to the great demon of the west. Although Sesshoumaru let Rin do as she liked, Rin knew that she belonged with her master. She could not imagine a life without her master.

"Did Sesshoumaru-sama defeat all the enemies?" She asked him cheerfully as she sat next to him underneath a tree. Sesshoumaru looked at the little girl with a blank expression in his eyes. "Yes." Was his simple reply.

"Of course Sesshoumaru-sama did. He's the greatest who ever lived." She smiled brightly once again.

Later on that night as Sesshoumaru had to deal with some issues; he left Jaken and Ah-Uh with Rin. Jaken and Rin were sitting by a fire and they were cooking their fish. "Rin aren't you going to leave us soon?" Jaken has asked that question out of the blue. Rin looked thoroughly surprised. "Why would I do that?"

Jaken was sometimes very irritating because he always asked questions that had no clear answer and that would lead him to ask more questions. "Rin don't you want to have a family of your own and leave us?" Rin just furrowed her brows in confusion. "What is Jaken-sama talking about? Rin is staying here with Sesshoumaru-sama forever." She smiled and laid against the tree looking up the sky wistfully. The girl couldn't even think about life outside of her master. She simply could not think of it. She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Impossible. I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama is going to let some human girl stay with him forever. What happens when you grow old and no longer cute?" Jaken waited for an answer. He was being cruel but she was used to it. Jaken waited for some more but nothing came out of the girl. He looked over and noticed that she had fallen asleep. "That girl." He half-yelled.

TBC

Meryl Lee

Please review anything is appreciated.


	2. Age 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property. I only write for entertainment purposes. PS read hilarious bad flamer called "teh flamer." Don't know the story don't flame (basic rule of flaming).

_Summary: Rin through the ages. Unromantic. The real story of what happens as she grows older. To the age of an old woman. What will her master do?_

**Rin Through the Ages**

Chapter Two

Age 18

Six more years pass by. Rin aged 18 years old.

Rin was running down the path with shoes on. Her master had presented her with real sandals. He said it was time that she started wearing shoes. It was no longer acceptable for her to run around in barefoot. She was also presented with a varied pattern of her favourite yellow and orange kimono. Somehow the whole outfit had made her more mature. Rin had grown up to be an even more beautiful lady. The girl hardly interacted with other humans. When she did it was usually with Sesshoumaru's half brother Inuyasha and his friends.

Kagome was a truly kind girl that understood about loneliness and happiness. Sango was very understanding as well. Miroku had asked Rin a strange question but Rin just smiled and said no thanks. Finally Inuyasha had the strangest eyes. He sometimes looked at Rin with a wistful and sad look but at times he regarded her highly. Rin smiled at the memory of her few friends.

It was true that Rin was growing up really fast. The past six years didn't seem to have changed any of her companions. But she grew and she kept growing.

Rin was going to be late if she didn't hurry her pace. She started running faster and faster. She was truly happy. The second thing she loved most next to her master was running through the bright forest. It made her happy. A huge smile on her face as she knew that her master was going to return soon. A large tree uproot was tucked underneath some trees and she tripped on it. She fell hard on her front. It was a hard fall and she hated to feel pain.

Rin sat up slowly and started to take off her sandal. It was a little bit red and sore. She touched it lightly and noticed that it must be sprained. She didn't know what to do. But she knew in her heart that Sesshoumaru-sama would come and save her like he always did. Not that Rin was in any real danger or anything like that. Maybe she was in a little danger of being a little lonely but that was nothing.

When she was a child she was afraid of being alone. Although she was a strong child provided for herself back in those dark days, she was still lonely. A strong person still can't defeat loneliness. No one can defeat it. Rin knew this at a very young age and so she was no longer lonely when she found her master. Even when Sesshoumaru would leave her for very long periods of times she always had faith that he would return. And he always returned to her. She knew that Sesshoumaru left her behind for a reason because it would not be safe for a child to be in battle.

Rin wanted to get up from her spot but she couldn't get up. She tried a few more times. Her lip went down and she pouted. She folded her arms in disapproval like she would do when she was younger; it seemed that she never outgrew it. Now Rin would be really late in getting to her master. She was disappointed at herself but she knew that he would find her. Probably through her scent but he would always save her.

A tall young man was riding his horse across the river. He was wearing the usual samurai attire and was returning to his house. A rustle of leaves were hard and then a sigh. The man looked to his right for a moment and caught a glimpse of a yellow and orange blur. He thought it must have been a field of flowers but it wasn't. It was a girl. Being a man of the samurai class he knew that he could not abandon a woman in need. But still it was odd that a girl was out by herself.

He got off his horse and walked closer to the girl. Watching her back he noticed that she couldn't move her leg. "Miss?" He called to her softly. The girl turned around and looked half surprised. "Who are you?" She asked innocently.

The man was not used to the girl's directness it was obvious that she was still a child and most likely a peasant. The man finally got a really good look at her face and realized that she was beautiful even underneath a small smudge of dark on her face. He didn't know but something odd came over him and he could feel himself moved.

"I am Takeo of the Uchiha Clan." He introduced himself politely. Rin just smiled at the stranger. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you Takeo-san."

Takeo just watched the girl with a guarded expression. "Are you ok?" He asked her gently. "Of course I'm ok." She smiled again. Rin was being her usual energetic self. Takeo was surprised at the girl's answer. A small smile crossed his lips. "I meant your ankle." He replied with a gentleness not many had seen from him.

"Oh that's right!" She put her hands to her cheek. "I hurt myself on this root. I wonder who put it there. It's not very nice." She was looking at the tree root in complete distain. Takeo chuckled lightly. He had never met a girl so unusual, she was definitely interesting. "Hm. I don't think it's anyone's fault. Anyway did you get separated from your family?"

Rin thought for a moment. A finger on her chin thinking for a moment. "Hm…I guess you could say that." She imagined Jaken in women's clothes holding a baby and Sesshoumaru in peasant men's clothes; she chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?" Takeo was very curious. "Oh it's nothing." Rin tried to get up again. "I don't think you should get up just yet. You might have broken it or something." Takeo was looked at the ankle again.

"I'll bring my horse around and I'll take you to my home." Takeo watched her. She just smiled. "Thank you very much Takeo-san." Takeo jogged back to his horse and brought it to her.

The were in a village and Rin was sitting on the horse. It was no Ah-Uh but it was still a friendly creature. She was happy to see so many people around her. It was a large village. She kept looking everywhere and could barely focus on one spot. Takeo studied Rin from the side of his eye. He had never met a girl like this before. Something stirred in his heart.

"We're almost there." He said to the girl. She just nodded happily, looking at the merchant stalls. Rin wanted a squid on a stick and she pointed it to Takeo. "Is it ok if I have one of those?" She asked shyly. Takeo looked surprised at the girl. "Are you sure this is what you want? Wouldn't you like a hair pin or a new kimono?" The girl just shook her head. "That's what I want." Pointing at it again.

Takeo being the kind person that he was bought her a squid on a stick and bought himself one as well. He hadn't had one of these things since his early childhood. They both traveled to the edge of the village where the biggest house was, that was Takeo's home. "This is my home." They both entered the gates.

"Takeo-sama. Welcome home!" An elderly woman and a young boy both said as he entered the gates. The elderly woman, Shizuka said, "Takeo-sama. You brought a guest?" Takeo helped Rin off the horse and said, "Yes, she hurt her ankle in the forest."

Shizuka looked at the young girl. "What is your name child?" Rin looked at the old woman. "My name is Rin. Nice to meet you." Rin bowed at the woman. The old woman introduced herself and the young boy beside her. The young boy named Jiro just blushed as Rin smiled at him. Takeo saw the sudden change in Jiro's nature and thought it would be better to take him out of his misery.

"Jiro. Take Haku to the stables and feed him." Takeo commanded the boy. "Hai, right away master." He took the horse from Takeo. Shizuka said, "Don't worry about Rin-chan here. I'll take care of her. Dinner should be ready very soon." Takeo nodded at them. Rin just smiled back at him. Takeo couldn't help but return the gesture. Shizuka saw the way Takeo smiled at her. It was rare to see him smile, although the young master was a kind hearted person he did not smile that often. To many in the household they thought that his smile had been lost. But it wasn't.

Shizuka fussed over Rin like a overbearing mother. "I bet you'll be dinning with the master tonight. I'll comb your hair and find you a kimono to wear, since the one you're wearing is dirty." Rin looked at her clothes and it didn't look dirty. But thought it would be rude to decline. "Hai."

After Rin took a nice warm bath and dressed in a very pretty green and yellow kimono with a green obi, Shizuka proceeded to comb Rin's long hair. "Rin-chan when was the last time you combed your hair? It's simply a mess." Rin just offered a half-smile. Hair and clothes didn't seem to be that important to the girl. She began to think of her master. _He must be worried about me. But he'll come for me later. Then I can go with him._ Rin thought to herself.

Takeo was sitting and waiting for Rin to come and see him. It was so unusual to meet a girl like her. Maybe he could let her stay for awhile until she found her family. And just maybe if the circumstances were right he could even offer marriage to the girl. No, that was too early for that thought, but he smiled at the image of it.

Rin walked into the room and smiled at Takeo. "Good evening Takeo-san." Takeo could only stare at the girl in front of him. He did not let it show that he as surprised at the girl's change. What a bath and a proper change of hair and dress could do to her. She was now beautiful. Takeo nodded in response to her. After Shizuka placed dinner in front of them they began to talk and eat. Takeo could not find anything about Rin. She offered no hints about who her family was. He on the other hand could not stop talking about his family. In a way he was bragging about his family. The Uchihas were a prestigious clan that aided the emperor.

The girl didn't seem to be that interested in matters of money or rank. She would just smile politely at him. "Rin where is your family?" He asked her out of frustration.

She had chopsticks in her mouth and looked actually surprised. Rin finished chewing and swallowed, it was rude to talk with one's mouth full as Sesshoumaru had taught her once. "My family? You don't have to worry about that. They'll come for me later."

After dinner was finished Takeo could not think of anything but the girl. He decided that he would marry her after all and he would except no one else but the girl. His sleep was not troubled for the first time in a long while.

Rin was put in a separate room from the other women. They let her have her privacy. She knew that he would come for her any moment. But it was nice to sleep in a real futon and it was so warm. The warmness made her sleepy and so she gave in.

TBC

And now the author's note:

Dear mysterious flamers (Teh Flamer and person 3) that do not bother to read the summary or read about my personal opinion or actually read the story (so therefore is a bad flamer),

I am not a fan of SesshoumaruXRin. I only believe in the relationship as a father figure and child and I am slightly repulsed with the idea that they might get together. I highly doubt it. But I find it very amusing to have a flamer. I welcome the coward that won't even write an email. Don't worry I'm not going to flame you back. I would just like to have a conversation with you. I would like you to get to know my story before flaming me properly. After you know all the facts and still feel the need to flame me then I welcome it because everyone is entitled to their own personal opinion.

Sincerely,

Meryl Lee the believer in unromantic Sess+Rin (+means unromantic) stories.


	3. Age 18 cont

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

_Summary: Rin through the ages. Unromantic. The real story of what happens as she grows older. To the age of an old woman. What will her master do?_

**Rin Through the Ages**

Chapter Three

Age 18 continued…

Sesshoumaru was not the type to wait for people. He was the one that made people wait for him and the people that followed him happily waited on him. He was sitting under a tree looking at the lonely crescent of a moon. Jaken had went off somewhere looking for the girl. The toad demon was grumbling all the way when he went into the woods to look for her. That had been two hours ago.

It wasn't like Rin to gone so long. Ah-Uh didn't appear to have moved. So where had the girl gone? Sesshoumaru did not think about it. In fact he was ready to leave, thinking that the girl had gone off finally with her own people. But still something in the back of his mind nagged at him. He knew that he could not be free unless he went and got over this strange feeling.

Jaken finally came back looking exhausted and said, "Forgive me Sesshoumaru-sama I could not find Rin. All I found was this sandal." He presented it to the lord. Sesshoumaru knew that it belonged to her because he could smell her scent all over the shoe.

The sandal brought back the memory of when he first presented it to her one day out of the blue.

"_Rin this is for you." Sesshoumaru stated simply. Jaken was the one carrying the sandals and gave it to the girl. She just looked at her lord strangely. "What do you mean?" She was thoroughly confused, which meant she would ask questions. Sesshoumaru simply turned away from the girl and started walking in the opposite direction. Jaken followed him. The girl quickly slipped on the sandals and ran after her master. _

"_Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama. They fit perfectly." She smiled at him_.

The memory of that time seemed to have frozen in his mind. He was a great dog demon which meant that his life would be long. The years seemed to pass by as days and barely anything memorable happened to him. But the past ten years with Rin by his side things started to become memorable.

The times when she would make rough drawings on rocks with twigs and crushed berries never seemed to bore the girl. One time they even encountered the same rock that she had drawn on. She was sure of it but Jaken kept saying that it was stupid and impossible. But it was true. All these things seemed to be so insignificant to him yet they stayed in his memory.

Sesshoumaru told Jaken to stay there until he returned. Jaken didn't know if his master was going to look for Rin himself. The great lord often had to find Rin when his retainer failed.

Rin opened her eyes and quickly rubbed the sleep out of them and slid open the door and ran as quietly as she could even with her injured ankle to the nearest exit. She found a beautiful garden. The girl still not wearing shoes ran out onto the soft soil. How delicious it felt to have her bare feet on the soil. She reveled in it for a moment. He was coming she could feel it.

It was a beautiful clear evening. She stared at the moon longer. Then she felt that someone was watching her. It was Takeo. He had saw her run out and he was taking in the moment. Rin just looked surprised. "Why are you here?" She pointed slightly. Takeo smiled gently at the girl. "I don't know."

Rin stayed quiet waiting for him to finish his thought. "I came here because I thought it would be the perfect to view the moon. The sky is so clear tonight." She turned around and looked at the moon again. "You're right it is perfect to see the moon. But it's better to see it in the forest. You can see more stars." She offered another smile.

Takeo just regarded the girl and realized he wanted her to stay with him forever. He was a practical man and didn't think he could fall in love. In fact he thought love was for fools, that did not have anything better to do. How could he, a practical man of the samurai class fall in love with a girl on the first day that he met her. He now believed that love was a mysterious thing.

"Rin." He whispered her name. She took a seat next to him on the veranda. "Yes, Takeo-san?"

"How is your ankle?"

"It's a lot better. I think I'll be able to leave very soon. Shizuka-san brought me some ointments and I feel no pain." She reported to him.

There was a silence until he spoke.

"What do you think of my household?" He asked her bluntly.

"I think it's very pretty and your people seem to be very kind. At least they were very kind to me." She stared at the moon. "Why are you asking such a question to me?" She was now curious.

"It's nothing. Why don't you stay for awhile? Until your family comes for you." He couldn't believe the words himself. "Would you stay?" He asked gently again.

"You want me to stay here? But why?"

"Because I want you to stay."

The girl just looked at him. "I don't know."

Sesshoumaru was nearby and heard every word. She should stay. It was only right. He could tell that the human felt something towards the girl. It was love. The great demon just listened in some more.

"I guess my lord wouldn't mind if I stayed a few days." She said politely. "I hope he knows where I am. I'll come back later." The last words almost as if she knew that he was there and he was.

"Who are you talking to Rin?" This caught her attention and she turned to him. "Nothing."

Sesshoumaru turned away and started to head back where Jaken was. So she would stay with the human. Most likely she would stay there forever. Even this Takeo person knew that Rin would stay forever if he only he got her to stay a few days. Eventually Rin would fall in love with him and she would get married and she would leave her master's side, that's what Sesshoumaru was expecting. Still the idea that she would no longer be by his side left Sesshoumaru empty. Almost like back in the days before he had Toukijin. He felt like he was missing something.

The next few days were one of Rin's most happiest days of her life. She spent almost all her time with the lively house of the Uchiha clan. Takeo was the master but everyone knew him since he was a child. They told embarrassing stories of when he was a young boy and Takeo would only blush in embarrassment. Jiro the stable boy would blush every time he saw Rin and he would run out of the room saying that he had something to do. Rin was puzzled at his behaviour and asked Shizuka about it. Shizuka had become somewhat of a mother to Rin.

"He's probably in love with you Rin-chan." Shizuka teased the girl.

"What?" The girl just smiled at that. Takeo only watched the whole scene unfold. Never in his life had he felt this peaceful. He knew that she had to stay here forever. Everyone in the house needed her warmth and life. Things never were the same since his younger brother had died in the war.

Rin seemed to make things less painful. Everyone had fallen in love with the lively girl.

The girl was determined to make friends with Jiro and so she went to the stables. She saw him feeding a horse. Takeo acting very unlike himself followed her. He wanted to see what she would do.

"Jiro-kun?" The boy turned around at his name. Rin the always smiling girl smiled at him. "Hey what are you doing? Can I help you?" Rin walked up to the boy. "It's all right Rin-san. I'm fine." He turned away because he was blushing. Rin was slightly discouraged. Takeo had a mind to go to the boy and yell some sense into him. A beautiful girl was offering help to him and he was turning it down, had Jiro learned nothing from his master?

"Hey Jiro-kun why do you always turn away from me?" She had to ask.

"Because…" It was very obvious that he was very embarrassed. "Because I think you're very pretty." He spurted out.

"Huh?" She was surprised at this answer. All this time she thought old lady Shizuka was just teasing her. "Jiro-kun you'll grow up to be a very handsome young man one day." She patted him on the head.

Jiro just smiled but was still blushing. "This is how he likes it." He showed her how to stroke the horse. Takeo was outside of the stable and just smiled at the exchange. So he knew that Rin was good with children.

Jaken was left to take care of Ah-Uh. It was probably the most boring days of his life since ever. He wondered where his master went. He wondered where Rin went. It seemed like everyone was abandoning him. But why him? He was a great demon as well. Well he wasn't as great as Sesshoumaru of course. Jaken wanted to move from his spot to look for the others but he knew better than to disobey an order from his lord. So he waited and waited.

Sesshoumaru had been keeping a close eye on the Uchiha household. Every night for the past four nights she had snuck out of her room to go to the garden and she would talk to herself. She was in fact talking to her master. Sesshoumaru heard every word that she said. Mostly Rin recounted what she did that day. She seemed to be very cheerful. But every night before she went to bed she would say that she missed the open field and missed Sesshoumaru, Ah-Uh and even Jaken.

No one knew about this odd habit of Rin's except Takeo who always heard her leaving her room. He reasoned with himself that she was sleep walking. He didn't think much of it. But he noticed that it was strange that she always brought up this Sesshoumaru person. Who was he? He was determined to find him and get his approval for marriage between him and Rin.

Rin yawned to herself. She was helping Shizuka with the chores. It seemed like she had always been a part of the household. Shizuka knew something was happening because she was old and therefore knew the ways of men and women. Eventually the girl would be a part of the family and all would be well. Takeo's smile would return to the Uchiha family and everyone would be happier. Eventually Shizuka would have to take care of Rin and Takeo's children. She smiled happily at the daydream.

"Shizuka? What's so amusing?" Rin was curious as to why she began to smile for no reason at all. They were both sewing clothes. "It's nothing. I just thought of something wonderful that's all." Shizuka answered back to her.

"Well aren't you going to tell me about it?" Rin wanted to know.

"I just imagined what it would be like to have little children running around once again. It's been awhile since I had to care for little ones."

"Really?" Rin asked eagerly.

"I thought that eventually you and Takeo would get married and have many children."

Rin just stared at her in shock. She was speechless. For the very first time the talkative girl was speechless. This was when Takeo heard the last bit of conversation. He remained hidden trying to hear more it. He waited for Rin's response. He would die if Rin did not want him. But he couldn't imagine it. She wasn't like that.

"Rin? Why are you so surprised?" Shizuka couldn't bear the silence.

Rin just looked at the old woman, then at her hands. She remained silent. "Excuse me." She got up from her seat and walked out of the room. Takeo pretended to be walking past them as if nothing happened. Inside his heart was breaking. This wasn't the answer that he expected from the happy girl. He thought that she would be the one that would make his life complete. He thought she would be the one.

As he walked by her she didn't even acknowledge his existence. That was completely unlike her. Takeo entered the room where Shizuka was. "What did you say to her?" He asked even though he knew exactly what she said.

Rin went to her room and quickly got changed into her original clothes and looked for her sandals. She went to the front door and still she could not find her sandals. Thinking nothing of it she ran out of the house with no shoes. She had said nothing to the others. Rude wasn't something she liked to be but she had to in this case.

Takeo being the foolish man that he was, had hidden her shoes. It was very immature and selfish. But he thought that if she didn't have shoes then she couldn't go anywhere. He really thought that she would stay there with him.

Rin ran through the large village as fast as her healing ankle could take her. It had taken her almost an hour and a half to find the forest.

Takeo had searched the whole village for the girl and knew that she must have returned to the village. He was very puzzled by the girl's actions. In fact he just realized that he didn't really know anything about the girl. He knew that he was in love and it seemed to him that anything she did wasn't wrong.

Riding horseback he hurried to the forest. Looking for her.

He caught a glimpse of a burred orange and yellow figure. Takeo jumped off his horse and ran to the figure as fast as he could. "Rin!"

The girl turned around. "Takeo-san?"

"Where are you going?" He asked her desperately.

"I'm going away. Sorry I left so rudely." She smiled at him like she always did.

"But why are you going away?" Takeo had to ask or he would regret it the rest of his life.

"Why am I going?" She thought for a hard moment. "I guess I don't really know why." A small apologetic smile on her face.

"I thought you wanted to stay." He walked closer to her.

"That would be nice. But I can't." She turned away from him. But he grabbed her wrist.

"I love you."

Rin remembered a time when she was a child and she had asked what love was. Many people gave her strange answers. It all came back to her. Sesshoumaru was the one that called it a foolish emotion but it did mysterious things to people, it had that power over people. All sorts of thoughts went through her mind because this was the first time someone said those three words to her. No one in her life had said them to her. But she knew that her master and maybe even Jaken loved her.

"Rin say something." He couldn't bear the silence.

"Takeo-san. You've been very kind to me. But it's time I went back home. I'll never forget the time we all spent together. Please tell the others I'm sorry I had to leave." Rin said politely and left him standing there. He lost his grip on her.

Love really did do strange things to people. In fact it was even more strange when only one person loved another and the other not returning it back. She decided that if she ever did fall in love it would be completely both sided. But the love that she had for her lord and his retainer was enough for her.

Takeo stood there frozen. He hadn't expected her to leave him standing there. He didn't expect any of it. For a moment he thought that she must have been a spirit that he often read in books. The spirits would haunt the living and leave them feeling completely heart broken. He didn't even know if she was real. She had to be real because he still had her sandals.

When he returned to the household he went straight to his room. It was like the time before she was there. This time it was worse because he had lost someone important to him again. Takeo never spoke of Rin again and forbade anyone to utter her name.

Rin walked carefully because she didn't have sandals anymore. She felt really bad for losing them. A familiar green figure was leaning against a rock. "Jaken-sama!" She cried out happily. The green toad jumped up in surprise. "Rin it's you!" He seemed to be happy.

"I came back." She happily stated. A hint of sadness as she remembered Takeo. But she couldn't help it. All she wanted was to be by her lord.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl asked the toad demon.

Just as she asked that question the great dog demon appeared behind the two. "Rin, Jaken let's go." He said it in his usual tone of voice. It was like nothing happened at all. Nothing was said about the separation.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I came back. I'm really sorry but I lost the sandals you gave me." She said sadly.

"I guess they don't suit you very much." His voice gentler than usual.

"Well I guess I should get another pair. Hm." She stood there looking pensive deciding whether or not she wanted to get them or not.

"Do what you like." He said to her once again.

She nodded happily, "Uhm."

Jaken followed behind the two.

TBC

AN: So what do you think? You know I'm beginning to not care about what others have to say about my writing. I guess I'm growing up. All I want to do is write this story because I had an idea. I don't care if people read it or not but I just wanted to share with people. So it's your choice to write a review or not. It won't matter to me because I will write for me.

Meryl Lee


	4. Age 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

**Rin Through the Ages**

_Italics- means thought or flashbacks _

Chapter Four

Age 20 (in Japan age 20 is considered the age of adulthood)

Rin was lying on her stomach in a large field of daisies and other various flowers. Her legs were up and she was swinging them back and forth. The idea of wearing sandals was deserted. She was thinking about her favourite flower which was the daisy because it reminded her of Sesshoumaru. They two had left the girl with Ah-Uh, who was lying under the shade of a tree. Rin got up and started to look for the most beautiful flower in the field. She got up from various spots. When she couldn't find one she gave up and just fell back on the field of flowers. She closed her eyes for a moment.

When Rin woke up she heard someone calling her. Thinking it was either Sesshoumaru or Jaken she replied, "Can't I sleep for a few more minutes?"

"Excuse me?" It was not the voice of her master or his retainer. "Miss? What are you doing here?"

She finally opened her eyes fully and rubbed them slightly. "Eh? You aren't Sesshoumaru-sama or Jaken-sama." He was a young man with bandages around his eyes. It was obvious that he did not take care of himself very well due to the state his clothes were in. The man just smiled at the girl's comment.

"No I'm am only a poor man that has gone blind." He stated sadly.

"Oh that's so sad." She felt really sorry for him. "Is there anything I can do?"

The young man just smiled slightly. "It would be better if you were smiling." He held out his hand. She hesitantly took it. Rin smiled gently.

"Now that's better."

They sat there in silence. He was still holding Rin's hand. Rin could feel her face turning red and was happy that he could not see her.

"Describe the sun setting for me won't you?"

Rin hesitated for a moment. The blind man noticed immediately. "Out of all the things I can't see I miss the sun setting and sun rising the most."

The girl described the sun setting as best as she could. She always knew that she wasn't very elegant with words since she was never properly taught how to be polite. The blind man just smiled at Rin's description. After Rin's description, he had asked her what she was doing in the field. She told him that she was looking for the perfect flower. He just smiled at that. After their conversation there was a silence. They remained there sitting still. He had pulled his hand away but Rin was missing his touch. "Thank you." It was completely dark and the stars had begun to come out.

"You're welcome." She cheerily said.

"You've been very kind to me. Thank you again. Whoever you are." He started to get up from his spot.

"I'd ask you your name but I'm afraid you'd disappear if you told me." The blind man had his face pointing in her direction almost as if he could see at her.

"Why?" She had become curious. "I'll tell you."

"No. Don't tell me. I don't wan-"

"Rin." She cut him off. She was being rude she knew but she was very amused. "I didn't disappear now did I?" Rin grabbed his hand. "I'm right here."

"You are here." He brought up his hand and gently placed it on Rin's cheek. She felt her heart beating faster then usual.

"My name is Makoto." He let go of Rin and stepped back. "It was nice to meet you Rin." Makoto said her name with a gentleness that had not appeared in the blind man since his blindness came to him. "I better be going now. I hope I can see you again."

Rin watched him slowly turn around. A fluttering in her heart and an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. He turned around, Rin's stomach fluttered in butterflies as he appeared to be looking in her eyes.

"The perfect one is right next to your left foot. Just above the last toe." With that said he left on his way.

Rin watched him disappear into the distance not taking her eyes off of him for a moment. She hardly blinked fearing that she might miss something. Finally when he was gone out of her sight she looked down at her foot. There next to her left pinkie toe was the perfect flower. She bent down and gently tore it from the stem.

"I'll see you again for sure." She whispered to no one.

The next day Rin was having a drink of water by the stream. She saw her reflection in the water. Sometimes she would forget what she looked like. It had been while since she had last encountered another human being. The last time she was living in a real house was two years ago but it seemed longer than that. She felt bad for leaving Takeo, the samurai that was in love with her. But she knew that out there in the open field was where she belonged. Although, she had told herself that she would never forget the people she had met at Takeo's house she had forgotten them. It wasn't on purpose and Rin wasn't trying to be spiteful but she never really thought of them after she left.

Rin sat there sulking to herself because she thought she was a bad person for forgetting people. She also felt lonely, she wanted her master to come back. She thought of her master and she thought of the man Makoto that she had met yesterday. She didn't understand the feeling that she had in her stomach when he touched her. Never in her life had she felt this way. The feeling was new and very scary to her. All at the same time she didn't want Sesshoumaru to come back to her yet because she wanted to see Makoto again. If Sesshoumaru didn't come then she might see him again.

"_In this quiet night, I'm waiting for you. _

_During this time, your smile has faded away. _

_Now that a little time has passed, _

_fond memories start to resurface."_

It was a song that Rin had heard once from when she much younger. She hadn't heard the rest of the words so she had to sing the first verse all the time. It wasn't often that she sang songs.

"_At the place where stars fall,_

_I'm always wishing for your laughter._

_Even though we're apart now_

_We'll meet again right?"_

Rin turned around at the familiar voice. It was Makoto. He had taken off his bandages. She could see his dull brown eyes staring at her. She fidgeted for a moment.

"I'm sorry I should have left my bandages on." He closed his eyes.

"No it's not that. It's just I was surprised you know that song." She walked closer to him. Each step making her stomach turn in excitement. "I've always wanted to hear the rest of the song. Will you teach me?"

Makoto surprisingly found his way to Rin's side. She was amazed and thought for a moment that maybe he wasn't really blind but his eyes were closed so he had to be blind. They sat there all day and he taught her the song. He sang it to her and she sang it back word for word. Whenever Rin stumbled on the words he gently and patiently corrected her. Soon Rin had committed the song to memory.

They sat side by side. He had reached out to touch her hands. Her hands were rough from all the times that she had to find her own food, but they were very fragile at the same time. They remained still.

Rin could feel her entire body getting hot. She had never felt this way about anyone. There were times when that samurai had tried to hold her hands but she never understood why. Now she was starting to understand why people held hands.

"Is the sun setting?" He asked her gently, his face towards the setting sun.

"Oh it is. I hadn't noticed. It's gotten so late already." She knew that she had to get back to the spot where she had left Ah-Uh. She began to get up, but he pulled her wrist gently.

"Stay." The gentleness in his voice only made Rin want to stay with him just a little longer. All thoughts of her master were gone from her head. All she could think about was this moment with this stranger.

"Ok."

It was like the day before when Rin had described the sun setting to the blind man. They hardly knew each other but somehow they had a strange connection. Rin wanted to ask how the man got blinded. Maybe he was born that way since he seemed to see the world in a different way. But he couldn't have been born blind because he had bandages on his eyes. Many crazy scenarios played through the girl's mind. Finally she had to ask.

"Makoto how did-"

"I get blind?" He finished the sentence for her. His eyes were still closed but his face was facing her own.

"I don't know why I'm telling you this. But I'm a wanted fugitive. I was poisoned and doomed to never see again. The irony is I live to see things. I was an assassin. I betrayed the clan that's why I'm like this now." He sounded very sad. "I guess it's better that I got blinded. These past three months of my life have been different. Never have I had to find my own food let alone be blind at the same time."

This time Rin was the one to reach and hold his hand and leaned on his shoulder slightly. Makoto gasped slightly.

"That's horrible."

"You don't care if I killed people? Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" He wanted to know why she wasn't afraid. Everyone he had come close to had been afraid of him. When he turned blind no one would take him in not even his family. From that day on he vowed that he would live through anything. If he were to ever gain back his sight he would never kill again he had vowed that to himself.

She brought up her hand to touch his cheek. "If you were going to kill me you would have done it already. I know you have a kind heart. What has happened in the past stays in the past." Rin gently leaned in closer and closer. He felt her breath on him.

They both leaned in closer and pressed lips against each other.

It was completely pitch black. The stars had refused to come out that night. The shining moon was a tiny line of a crescent. Sesshoumaru with his demon ability was still able to see perfectly fine and was able to smell anything suspicious in the air. It had been a horrible battle once again. It seemed that battles never seemed to stop and he didn't care too much about it. He was actually looking forward to seeing Rin and her smiling face.

The great demon saw Ah-Uh in the distance. He walked slowly. Rin would be sleeping right now and he wasn't expecting her to jump up and down for joy to see her master. Although Rin was considered an adult in the human world, she still acted like a child and never hid her joy when seeing her master.

He smelt something strange in the distance. It was the scent of another male. A male and Rin's scent together somehow were mixed together.

Sesshoumaru quickened his pace almost leaving Jaken behind.

"Wait Sesshoumaru-sama." He cried after him.

Something must have happened to the girl, he had a bad feeling with this scent in the air. Maybe a bandit had attacked the little girl and Ah-Uh was not there to save her. He felt his right hand twitching to take out the Toukijin. But there was no such need because Rin was sleeping peacefully on Ah-Uh. Sesshoumaru calmed down for a moment. It wasn't like him to lose his cool but he somehow had to worry for the girl. He didn't approve of it.

When the clouds cleared for a moment Sesshoumaru was able to see the girl in the faint moonlight. He stood there staring at the girl, half expecting to have the girl open her eyes at any moment. But she just kept on sleeping. No surprise after what she must have gone through.

He didn't think much of what she did. She was her own adult and she was allowed to do as she pleased. It was no concern of his. In fact he decided that he would leave this place for a little longer. Maybe she could find happiness with this strange man that she had chosen to be with.

"Jaken we're leaving." He turned away from the girl and hurried in the other direction. Jaken just looked at the girl and then at Sesshoumaru. "Hai." And Jaken was off with his master.

Rin stirred slightly in her sleep but just kept on sleeping.

TBC

AN: The song that Rin and Makoto are singing is called "In the Quiet Night" by Rie Tanaka. This song is an insert song from Gundam Seed. I thought I would use the English version because it's much easier to understand. You can find the lyrics on (animelyrics . com)

As usual please review, anything appreciated. Thank you and I hope I'll have the next chapter finished soon.

Meryl Lee


	5. Age 20 cont

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

**Rin Through the Ages**

_Italics- means thought or flashbacks _

Chapter Five

Age 20 continued

"_You'll be here tomorrow right?" His voice sounded so genuine and endearing. "I don't know. Why don't you come here tomorrow and maybe you'll find me." She smiled at him. "Stay here with me. I don't want you to leave me." Makoto's voice was very gentle. _

_They were lying on the grass. _

"_I love you." Rin whispered back. Never in her life had she felt it this deeply. Never in her life did she understand it till now. _

"_I love you." Makoto gripped her tighter. "Stay here with me forever. Right here."_

She woke up from her wonderful dream. But it seemed too real to be a dream. Rin reluctantly opened her eyes. Makoto was staring at Rin with his blind dull eyes once again. This time Rin just smiled at him. So that night wasn't a dream. It was a moment in time that she would never forget. It was a beautiful piece in time shared between two people that loved each other.

"Good morning Makoto." She sat up and smiled at him.

"It's not morning any longer, Rin." He could feel her smile on him. Makoto was surprised that Rin was not acting shy or blushing. After a night of passion many women tended to shy away from their lover and blush meekly, but not Rin. Perhaps it was because they shared something beyond physical, but something deep within each other's hearts.

He kneeled beside her. "Here I brought you some food." It was a fish and some wild mushrooms. "When did you get these?" She took them from him and started to eat. The girl was still surprised that he was truly blind.

"What are you thinking about?" He reached for her hand and she took it.

"Are you really blind?"

Makoto slowly withdrew his hand away from the girl's. They remained silent for a moment longer. "I am truly blind. I've thought about killing myself many times, but I am too much of a coward to do it."

Rin hugged him deeply. "I'm sorry I brought up such bad memories. I don't think you're a coward. You're very strong and brave like Sessho-nevermind." She caught herself almost saying her master's name. Rin had promised herself that she would only think of her lover and only him. They stayed together in each other's arms.

"I wish I could stay like this forever." They both said it at the same time. They both laughed together. It was already mid-day and hardly anything seemed to happen. Rin watched the clouds and described what she saw to him.

"Makoto since you were poisoned don't you think there is an antidote to make you see again?" She sounded so sweet and innocent, but Makoto rolled to his side to avoid Rin's gaze.

"I have heard of a magical bloomless flower that grows in the Demon Mountain. It is said that it can cure any blindness including the kind that people are born with. But there are a lot of demons that live there. Even if I could see I don't think I could ever reach the top unharmed." He heard Rin shuffling to get up.

"I'll get it for you."

The girl didn't know what she was feeling towards him. The only explanation for this feeling deep within her chest was that it was love. This was the type of love that she had seen and felt once or twice in her life. This was a different type of love that she had towards her master. Sure, she loved her Sesshoumaru, but she loved Makoto in a different way. Riding on her trusty friend, Ah-Uh, she smiled when she remembered his beautiful face.

Some might have thought that Makoto was deformed in his face because his eyes could not see. But she knew that he could see into people's hearts and that's what really mattered.

She found the plant with relative ease. A few hours probably passed she was sure that he would be worried about her.

Love was something indescribable. This feeling that she had in her chest was not something that she could express with words. She had become his wife in actions, but not in words. She didn't need a promise to be loved. She knew in her heart that he would be there for her. With status or not she held love in a high place and she held Makoto in a high place. However she held her master in a higher place. He was practically a god and he was just as strong as one.

Makoto felt feet hitting the ground rapidly. It was the only woman that he ever loved truly running towards him. He didn't know, but he knew that she was the one. He wanted to be with her forever. The blind man didn't care about status when he was with her. This was a definite change in him in only a few days that he had known her.

Never in his life had he met someone that quite understood him. Never in his life had he met someone so kind and so selfless. She had given in to him completely without asking questions which made him feel guilty. That night that they spent together she might have become pregnant and then what would happen? He could have easily left her, but no she trusted him with all her heart and he could tell.

"Here." She placed the magical plant in his hands.

He ate it would out any thought. "Is it working Makoto?" She sounded shy. It was only natural to feel that way after that passionate night. "You don't have to be that way." He touched her hands and she blushed.

Makoto blinked a few times and saw blurry dark images come into focus. It was a dark night, but the stars seemed to be in the couples favour. He was able to see Rin with relative ease. His eyes had returned to normal with the magical plant that she presented to him.

The beautiful woman before was the one that he loved most. In only a few days she had managed to change a cold hearted murder's heart into someone that he himself didn't know. He was grateful to the girl for everything that she did for him. The debt he incurred would be for life. There and then when he looked into her warms eyes he knew that he would try to spend the rest of his life trying to repay her for everything she did. She did more than return his eyesight. She had given him a real reason to live and fight.

All these years he had battled the question of what he was living for and what was he fighting for. He finally got his answer after many years of hardships. He had been waiting for someone as wonderful as Rin to come to him. She was with him and he would never let her go. Never would she be away from his side. He would make her happy at all cost. He would never make her cry. To see her cry would be like physical pain to him.

The weeks seemed to pass by with ease. Rin didn't say a word about her past. She had helped him settle in a nearby village and she was happy to live with him in peace. But of course the inevitable question would come up. The whole village had assumed that the couple was married. Why else would they be living in the same house.

Rin was truly happy. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Never did she imagine that this is what it felt like to be a normal woman. If she stayed with Makoto longer she knew that she would be with children. But she felt something missing from her life. There was something out of place and it nagged at her all day and night. There were nights when she was lying by his side that she couldn't sleep because she kept thinking about the thing that was not complete.

It was her master. Somehow she felt him with her at all times. Ah-Uh had disappeared one day and she knew that Sesshoumaru must have left her. But in her heart she knew that he was nearby. Her master was always by her side and she had vowed when she was younger that she would be by his side as well.

Sesshoumaru was indeed watching the happy couple live in domestic bliss. The man proved to be stronger than the average human. The man that she had chosen was capable and always tried to make the young Rin happy. Maybe it was time that the great demon let the girl live her own life. In his heart he knew that the day to let the girl live her life would come. But somehow he just thought that she would always stay by his side like he had stayed by her side. Rin was happy. She seemed to be truly happy and that's all he ever wanted for the girl.

The girl was no longer a girl she was now a woman in love with a man. They laid together in the same futon as man and wife almost every night. Sesshoumaru couldn't help, but feel slightly sad that she was indeed an adult. He was sad that she couldn't stay a child forever. Maybe that childish innocence would be gone forever. But she was happy and that's all that ever mattered.

"Rin I have to ask you something."

Rin could feel where this way going and she didn't like it one bit.

"Why haven't you promised me?"

The promise was about being man and wife forever. She had never made such a promise. She was taught better to only make promises that she was able to keep. This promise she felt she could not honour. He told her almost daily that he loved her and he wanted to stay by her side forever.

It was finally time to get the worst conversation of both their lives out of the way. He was the first to speak.

"I'd do anything for you. You'd never have to feel sad. You would win every fight." Makoto was walking closer to her. A gentle hand touched her small shoulder. "I'd make sure you'd never regret staying here with me."

He whispered to her. "Stay." Rin just looked straight ahead saying nothing. "You want me to be happy?" She asked very unsure of her words.

"Yes, I want you to be happy always." He sounded so happy. Maybe she could stay with him forever. "You'll always be happy with me, I promise."

"Then let me go."

"What?"

"I said if you wanted me to be happy you'd let me go. I can't leave here unless you let me." She answered in such a strange way. Then again Rin was always a strange woman.

He turned away from her. "I'm not making you stay. You can leave anytime you want." His back slouched slightly. He felt defeated. There was no way that he could defeat a great demon lord of Sesshoumaru's stature. Just when he was about to leave the hut he felt a warm head against his back.

"Rin?"

"I can't leave here knowing you're unhappy about me. I care about you too much for you to feel sad." Rin touched his back with her palm. "You're important to me and I care about you."

The man turned around and brought Rin in his arms. "I don't want to let you go." He whispered into her ear. "You're the only one I ever want." His words were becoming desperate. His voice was breaking up. "Even if I say these words to you, you've already decided haven't you? You've always been stubborn that way." He let her go.

It was cold not being in his arms, she also felt very empty. Rin remained silent. "Rin do what your heart desires. All I want is your happiness. Even if I'm not the person to make you happy." The man had small tears in his eyes. He touched her cheek gently. "Be happy." He left the hut.

She watched his retreating back and stood there staring at the spot that he left. In all her life this had never happened to her. There was that time when the samurai fell in love with her, but that was completely one-sided. This was what it was like to fall in love. Love, this was it, in all its pain and glory. Her heart felt a little heavy and had a little trouble breathing. Was this the right decision, she asked herself.

The young woman got out of the tiny suffocating hut and ran to the edge of the cliff that was overlooking the sea. She looked far into the sea. There was one thing that she could do. Only one thing.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" She shouted again, trying to be louder than the last time. Rin called one more time. This time a white light appeared behind her. It was him, her master.

"Rin."

She turned around seeing the most important person to her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! You came for me." It was a happy sadness. Giving up the love of her life and returning to the one she loved most. She ran up to him like she did so many times in the past. "I'm ready to go now." Although she said that with her usual cheerfulness she had tears in her eyes. He saw this, but knew better than to say anything.

"Do what you like." Sesshoumaru had said that many times to her. Each time she did do what she liked. Each time he said that to her she would say, "Hai." Everything would turn back to normal. The great demon turned around and started to walk the other way. She followed quickly. Tears slipped out of her eyes, but she wasn't quick to wipe them.

Sesshoumaru knew she was crying. He saw her tears from the side of his eye. But somehow he knew that this is what she wanted. Rin just smiled for him like she always did.

TBC

AN: Please leave a review if you feel the need to. Anything is appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope I'll have the conclusion ready very soon.

Meryl Lee


	6. Age 60 death

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property. I only write for entertainment purposes.

**Rin Through the Ages**

_Italics- means thought or flashbacks _

Chapter Six

Age 60

The years had been all right to the once young woman. Now she was an old woman that had gray hair and wrinkly skin. For an older woman she still looked pretty young. Her master had asked her if she wanted to stay young forever and she had told him that she was fine the way she was. He looked on the once young girl and his eyes seemed to soften slightly and they turned serious again.

Rin wasn't really up for adventuring with her master anymore. Ever since she turned sixty years old her body didn't seem to be as reliable anymore. Although the years had been all right to Rin her body was subjected to regular aging. On the outside she looked healthy.

She remembered her lord telling her that a demon doesn't age. It was true he had not changed at all in all the years that she was with him. He still was as beautiful as the day that she first saw him as a little girl. Rin remembered all those times that she was able to be by his side and just smiled.

Currently she was lying under a tree with Ah-Uh by her side. The dragon demon didn't seem to age at all. No one seemed to look any different since the day she first met them. She wasn't bitter about aging or anything. She accepted it as a natural part of life. Rin was tired and closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the day. Someday her eyes would not open. To be honest she knew something was wrong with her when she started coughing blood about a year ago.

Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice but Rin knew better than that. She could never hide anything from him and she knew that he was probably within earshot of her. He never left her side whenever she was in need. Rin sat up immediately and started to cough seriously. What would she do?

The great dog demon had once asked her if anything was wrong after she had one of her coughing fits. She just smiled at him and said, "No, everything is fine Sesshoumaru-sama." Then she just walked on as if nothing happened. She had discarded that bloodied cloth as best she could. But he could smell the blood all along.

"I don't think everything will be fine right?" She was talking to him. There were times when she would start talking to herself but she knew that he could hear her. He always heard her. "These years being with you have been really good." Rin laid against the tree trunk and asked him something. "Can you come out and see me?"

She waited. And waited for him. Nothing. But she was so sure that he was there. Maybe all these years he hadn't heard her. Maybe all those times that she was talking to herself she actually was talking to herself. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Will you come out and see me?"

A bright white light appeared before her and her master materialized in front of her. "What is it Rin?" He said in his usual callous sounding voice. But to her ears she could hear nothing but kindness and strength.

"I think I'm dying."

All he could do was look at her with his face completely unmoved. But she saw the pain in his eyes. "Ah, I know." He kneeled by the old woman.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be with you longer." She coughed slightly. For some strange reason she knew that her time was up. All these years she had always known her own body.

"You've been with me a long time." He said gentler than usual. In truth, she hadn't been with him that long; they were together for a little over fifty years. Fifty years for a demon was merely a blink of an eye.

"…" The old woman was silent for a long moment.

"Do you regret staying with this Sesshoumaru?" He knew that it was out of character to ask such a question but he needed to know.

"I've never regretted anything in my life Sesshoumaru-sama." She smiled weakly at him. She thought about her great lost love. "I've never regretted not staying with him. I don't regret anything." Her fingers slowly came to hold onto his sleeve like she did whenever she was truly scared. "Don't hit Jaken too hard when I'm gone. Oh and feed Ah-Uh the best greenest grass you can find. If you ever see your brother you should be kinder to him." She coughed slightly.

"Rin you shouldn't talk so much." He had been taking care of her all her life. This moment would be no different. Although there were times when he left her to do battle with other demons it was because it was for her safety.

"Sesshoumaru-sama don't save me when I die."

Sesshoumaru was surprised at those words. It was true that the thought had crossed his mind. In his heart he knew that he might have saved her.

"Don't save me this time." She smiled slightly.

"I will do as you ask Rin." He felt something blur his vision. Something might have gotten into his eyes. It was spring and all sorts of pollens were flying around.

"Can you bring me to that place again?"

It was that place where she had sealed her humanity to be with him. She had given up the love of her life and any promise of a normal woman's happiness of a home and children. She had given it all up when she had ran to the cliff of the ocean to yell for her master. Yelling and yelling he finally had come to her and told her to do what she liked. That was the place that she wanted to go to.

He instantly knew what place it was. There was no other place like it in all of the feudal states.

Rin was riding on Ah-Uh one last time. Somehow she knew that everything was going to end today. When they finally arrived at the destination she couldn't help but smile happily. Her white hair blew in her face and she brushed it aside. When her hair first started turning white she was happy that she could be more like Sesshoumaru-sama but she almost felt dread at the bottom of her stomach.

As she stood there on the cliff barefoot, she knew that her life was complete. She wasn't going to live much longer.

The day had turned into night. She watched the stars with her master by her side. It was unusual for him to stay by her this long. They were silent the whole time.

There were so many things that Sesshoumaru wanted to say to her but he didn't know what to say. 'Thank you' or 'I'll miss you' didn't seem to suffice. It seemed that he was at a loss for proper words. The silence was probably enough. She always seemed to know what was in his heart. It reminded him of that time when she told him she would love him forever. The different types of loves she had meant he never did seem to understand.

A shooting star passed over head. She put her hands to her heart and made a silent wish. He saw it all from the side of his eye.

"What did you wish for?' It was unlike him to be asking questions.

"What I always wish for, to stay with Sesshoumaru-sama forever." She felt warm tears spill over her cheeks. Sesshoumaru could not bear to look at her face because it would have made him sad, so he looked forward.

"Do you want this Sesshoumaru to save you?" He asked as gently as he could.

"That's not necessary. I've already decided." She smiled but wiped the tears away from her face. "I've already decided." She said again.

"I'll always love you remember that." A hand grasped the air. He moved closer to her. She gently grabbed his elegant white kimono.

She asked him once again, "Sesshoumaru-sama you won't forget me when I die right?" She closed her eyes.

Warm tears were streaming down his face and all he could say again was, "That's stupid."

FIN

By Meryl Lee

AN: Please leave a review if you feel the need to, anything is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please feel free to add me on MSN (look at my profile to find my email address).


	7. Age 3X

_Warning : minor spoiler for current Inuyasha manga. Just a hint at it, but I suggest you read the current chapters. _

_Note: as I see Rin when she has grown up to be not young and not old. I picture her to be very polite and formal when it comes to her master. The times have changed and she has become an ideal woman. Rin seeks to truly understand the one that she's loved all this time. The love that she wants from him is different… _

**Rin Through the Ages**

Side Story : She Understands A Little

Age 3X

She's aged quite well. She's never had a child but she once had a miscarriage. Rin the woman that followed her lord everyday was looking at him in a different way. Ever since she understood the way of the world she realized that he was a great being. He was incredible beyond words. He could kill her with a simple stroke of the hand but he helped her, protected her with his life.

"Sesshoumaru-sama where did Jaken-sama take Ah-Uh this time?" She had matured in body and mind. Rin now spoke like an adult and quite politely to her master and to many people if she came in contact with them.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eye to his left and looked at the woman before him. Even he had to that she had matured into a beautiful woman of indeterminate age. But he knew he's always known how old she is.

"Jaken will be away for a few days." He looked away from her because there was a different look in her eyes.

She always had a way of looking at him in a strange way. Ever since she was little he knew that he could not do any harm to her because of the way she looked at him. He could only call that look admiration but as she aged that look changed. The Rin that he once knew had changed completely. She was an adult. Sesshoumaru always knew that she was an adult ever since she went through puberty but he never really accepted that fact. To him she would always be that little girl that followed him fearlessly.

Rin wanted to know him. She wanted to truly understand him completely. Rin remembered when she was still a young child that Sesshoumaru looked really sad when _she_ died. That woman, she might not have had many things going for her but she was kind in her own way. Rin wondered if Sesshoumaru could have loved her or in fact did love that woman from a long time ago. At the time Rin was a little girl but she understood that the woman 'liked' Sesshoumaru enough.

"Sesshoumaru-sama would you like to know what I'm thinking of right now?" She giggled slightly but in a mature womanly way. Although Rin was a woman she was still herself. She waited for a few seconds for his response but she knew that he never really paid much attention to her. He was listening though like he always was.

"I wonder why Sesshoumaru-sama is so serious all the time." She just smiled at him as she got in front of him. Sesshoumaru looked at her plainly as if not amused. He was amused though because she sensed a change in his eyes ever so slightly.

"I bet if Jaken-sama was here he would be scolding me. He would say, 'Rin don't bother Sesshoumaru-sama you little insect.'" She had changed her voice to match that of the imp. Rin knew that she was perfect at imitating him. Sesshoumaru only looked at her for a moment and his mouth twitched slightly. The girl would always be amusing to him.

"How was that imitation?" She smiled at him and started to walk ahead of him. Sesshoumaru followed after her. There were times when she walked ahead of him but he always followed closely.

Rin stopped in mid-step and turned around and smiled at him. Sesshoumaru never noticed but she had grown beautiful and incredibly graceful as well. For a woman that grew up mostly in the wild she was quite well bred. It was as if she were naturally born into nobility. She could have easily passed off as a princess in any country. Rin was already in her thirties but she only looked like a teenager. She had grown much taller as well. All that outdoor activity and food must have made her grow so beautifully.

"It's a good thing that I grew taller than Jaken-sama. He can't bully me anymore." She smiled gracefully at him.

"Don't you think it's unfair to Jaken?" He was quite amused with her. She did grow taller than Jaken and stood quite close in his own height.

"Sesshoumaru-sama don't be mean to me. Jaken-sama started it after all." She ever so delicately touched her stomach. "Well if you'll excuse me I have to get something to eat." Turning to leave she started to walk two steps when his voice stopped her.

"Rin." She turned around and looked at him. That voice that he used was very unlike him. "There's a river nearby. We can take a rest there." He turned away and walked towards the river.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed slightly as he left her. All these formalities in the world were there for a reason. As a younger child she didn't understand the need for respect, but as she aged she naturally learned to be formal with her lord. Almost all her gestures were formal and gentle like a woman her age should move. Her speech was always formal when she spoke to Sesshoumaru-sama. When she spoke to Jaken she was a bit less formal but still she spoke in complete respect for the two. The only being that she didn't speak so politely was probably Ah-Uh.

Sesshoumaru sat on a rock looking at something in the distance. Rin had tucked her skirts in her sash and rolled back her sleeves. Ever since she had grown up Sesshoumaru never really looked at her. She yearned for him to look at her.

Rin managed to catch a few fish with ease. She might have acted like a noble but she was still a country girl at heart. There was a time in her life when she felt torn between to the two worlds, but that didn't matter out there in the wild. Her lord didn't care either way which almost made her sad because it seemed like he didn't care about her at all but he did.

Holding a fish in her bare hands she watched as it squirmed. After she finished catching her fish she went to get a fire started. Sesshoumaru stared at the spot that she was standing at just a while ago. There would be a day when she would really no longer be with him. He knew that she wouldn't leave him for anyone because she loved him the most. Love was a strange and mysterious thing to him still. Rin would leave because time would take her away eventually. Sesshoumaru didn't think that far ahead, he just couldn't bring himself to finish the thought.

Rin returned with the wood in her hand and started a fire. She stuck a stick through the fish and placed it near the fire. When had she become so adept and independent? He wanted to ask her but he couldn't bring the words to her mouth.

"Sesshoumaru-sama what are you thinking about?" She asked in her innocent voice that eluded ideal femininity. She was beautiful in such a way that he could not understand quite clearly.

"It's nothing." He looked away from her gentle eyes. He had known since the first moment that he saw her that she was special. Rin had a truly kind heart and it hadn't changed through time and it probably never will.

The woman was aging as a normal human would; he had noticed that her long black hair had started to turn grey. She was still a young woman but the grey was still there. Of course she didn't notice it, but he saw the first one from the beginning.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is strange today." She laughed politely with a hand slightly covering her mouth. These lady like gestures when did she have the time to learn these niceties? Sesshoumaru could almost feel the familiar twitch of his mouth.

"Rin is always strange." He said plainly but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

She was surprised that he said that. "That's not true." Rin smiled at him. "I've become strong haven't I?" The woman walked closer to him. "I've always watched you." She slowly and very hesitantly reached out to touch his face.

Sesshoumaru didn't move away from her touch but looked at her hand. She caressed his face gently and he just looked at her plainly. He was so beautiful, truly the most beautiful thing in the world. Her other hand came up to touch his other cheek. This time Sesshoumaru brought up his hand to hers. Gently, he held her wrist.

There was a sharp contrast between the two hands. His sharp nails could have cut her with his poison. His purple stripes marking him as a demon could not be ignored. He looked at both of their hands as he held her wrist gently. This was probably the most affection he was able to show since she had grown up to be a woman.

"Rin." He looked into her eyes. She just smiled gently, but not her usual smile. Her face seemed to tell him that she was forcing herself to be happy for him. "Are you happy with me?"

The question he asked sparked many questions in the woman's mind. What did he mean? Did she approve of him? Or was the question asking about her being happy staying with him. Of course she was happy with him, she would always be happy as long as she was with him.

Sesshoumaru gently let go of her hand. He had waited for a long moment for her answer. She was silent and her face looked sad, he couldn't bear to look at her eyes.

"Of course I'm happy with Sesshoumaru-sama." She hugged him tightly. He instantly noticed that she didn't use her polite language. Rin was speaking from her heart. "I'll always be happy with you." She tightened her hold around his neck. There was something more that both of them wanted to say. 'I care about you.' or 'I don't want to be apart from you.' those words didn't seem to be enough to express their feelings.

_I love you._

He didn't respond to her affections but she knew how he felt. She was the only one that ever really understood him.

It was getting late and Sesshoumaru knew that he had to meet Jaken soon. Although he could have made his servant wait as long as he wanted, he knew that this moment must be put behind him, behind both of them.

"Rin." She let him go. "We're going." He gently said to her.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." She nodded after him as he walked ahead of her. They didn't say any words but he could feel that although something might have changed nothing really did.

Rin knew that she shouldn't but she had to. It was as if today was the only day that she could show how much she cared for him. Her hand reached out to hold his. Always she had wanted to know what it felt like to hold his hand, would he hold it back? She would always wonder to herself.

Sesshoumaru felt a hand in his palm; he looked to the side and saw Rin looking forward. Letting his hand dangle there, he didn't respond or pull away.

Just like that Rin thought that she understood him just a little bit if not more. Sesshoumaru is an ageless beautiful demon; who didn't love freely but when he did he didn't do it half-heartedly.

END of Side Story

AN: I know I wrote a semi SessXRin story, but this chapter just explores what might have been. I wrote this story while listening to 'Toki no Sabaku' (Desert of Time) by Mica Arisaka; it's from Gundam Seed Destiny. Well, send me an email if you have thoughts, comments, questions for me (please look at my user lookup for my email). Leave a review if you feel the need to, anything is greatly appreciated.

Meryl Lee


End file.
